


Death in Pink

by Kerowyn_fr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, brief mention of Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: Following one too many prank from Harry, Death decided it was high time for the young man to have a change of scenery and brought him on the Moby Dick.In response to the request Marco/Harry (Harry is Ace) posted in the collection Harry Potter and One Piece crossover slash challenges.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Harry Potter, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127
Collections: Harry Potter and One Piece crossover slash challenges





	Death in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr) in the [Prompt_Crossover_Slash_HP_OP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompt_Crossover_Slash_HP_OP) collection. 



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to One Piece.

The crew was doing their daily routine. Thatch and Haruta were whispering near the railing, clearly plotting their next prank, Marco was trying to convince Whitebeard to cut down his sake's consumption, when two shadows shrouded by a dark aura appeared on deck.

After a while, the two shadows's outlines became clearer and the pirates could see that one was a dark haired young man wearing a green shirt, black trousers and black boots, he was also holding a stylized black scythe, while the other was dressed in a pink robe whose hood was hiding his face and that he was holding a pink scythe sprinkled with purple glitter.

The former was laughing to tears while the latter was literally seething.

" What in all the seven hells were you thinking ?! "

" Well... i was bored. " The dark haired answered when he finally managed to calm down.

" Bored ? You were bored ?! Harry James Potter, you dyed all my belongings in pink ! All of them ! Even my... arg ! And as if it wasn't enough, you have transfigured them into those... those... arg ! "

The normally dark being couldn't even bring himself to tell that Harry had not only dyed all of his underwear in pink, but also transfigured a good part of them into those frilly monstrosities.

" Don't forget the purple ! " Harry couldn't stop himself from cheerfully adding.

" After all the difficulties i had to find this peculiar shade of glitter, it would be a shame to dismiss it like this. " He pouted before carrying on.

" And let's not forget the spell to fix it on the pink paint without making it lose its shine was also a pain in the ass. Oh, it reminds me, what do you think of your new under... "

" Harry ! "

Death was appalled by the dark-haired man's behavior.

" Ok, no need to get your panties in a twist ! " Harry conceded unabashedly.

" What did i do to deserve this ? " Death lamented.

" Let's see... You put me on paperwork duty, despite knowing how much i hate that. " The young man answered cheekily, clearly not having even an ounce of remorse.

" But first and foremost, you didn't let me play with... " the young man trailed off, seeing the already dark aura of Death becoming even darker.

" You didn't let me train the new recruits anymore... no need to take it like that..." Harry pouted.

" Must i remind you that you have succeeded in sending the last batch of recruits in therapy for six months ?! And let's not talk about the Medusa Incident ! "

" It could have been worse... " Harry muttered, completely unrepentant.

" It could have been worse ?! You have done more chaos in three years than Grell in three century ! "

" Well, it's possible that i have gone a little overboard recently... " Harry finally admitted.

" A little... he said, a little... if only... " Death muttered to himself while passing his left hand on his face, or as surmised by those present where his face should be as it was mostly shrouded in darkness.

The young reaper couldn't stop himself from snickering at seeing his superior's antics, suggesting that it was a common occurrence.

" Nevermind, I brought you to the New World for an extended vacation. "

" After what happened last time, you deemed that America would be a good place ? You really love to live dangerously ! Or should i say unlive..." The twenty years old was musing out loud to himself at the end.

Death shuddered at the memory.

" I never said America, Harry. "

The young reaper froze. He suddenly had a very bad feeling.

" No... you didn't... please, tell me you didn't do that..."

Harry began to pay more attention to his surroundings. He saw that they were on a very big pirate ship, that several crew members and also the captain were on deck. Said captain was grinning and staring at him with a twinkle in his eyes that the young man didn't like one bit.

Harry whirled back to his discussion with Death and tried to remind him of their agreement without giving details to the pirates who were listening.

" Are you becoming mental in your old age ?! Have you forgotten our agreement ?! "

" Don't worry, i haven't forgotten it. I am actually respecting it by bringing you here. I have also taken the necessary mesures in order to prevent a repeat of what happened twenty years ago... well here it would be more like twelve years ago... damn the time relativity between dimensions, alternate worlds and other worlds... even now, it never fails to give me a headache... "

The hooded figure muttered the second part while rubbing his left temple.

Harry blanched. He hoped that nobody had heard the murmured rambling of Death. The chances that someone could link him with who he was before being whisked away to the wizarding world by this damn ritual, especially after having his features and his "magic" (haki as they called it in this world) altered by the blood adoption, were close to none but better to be safe than sorry.

He had done a little research on the subject after having a genealogy test done by the goblins. Having the memories of two mothers who sacrificed their lives for him during Dementor's attacks had been driving him crazy. And this weird energy he had been using just after Luna's death, his sister in all but blood, during the battle at Hogwarts had cemented his belief that something was amiss.

Harry tried grasping at straws despite a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that it was too late, that Death wouldn't change his mind.

" In this case, leave me on an island ! "

" To play ermit ? Oh no Harry, we both know that you would be bored in less than a week. "

" But why a pirate ship ? "

" You would have preferred a Marine ship ? "

Harry grimaced.

" With my luck, they would be as bad as the Aurors... "

" Anyway, it's high time that you give another go at life and what better place than your native world ? "

" Wait wait wait ! When did the extended vacation became another go at life ?! " Harry asked aghast.

Death smirked before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Whitebeard had observed the young reaper and decided that he would make a good addition to his family. He was about to make his offer when the young man presented his excuses for the intrusion, vanished his scythe ( _did it became a tatoo on the back of his right hand ? Apparently, yes. Interesting..._ ) and then took off running towards the railing.

 _He wasn't going to jump in the sea, was he ?_ The Whitebeard Pirates could see that it wasn't the case when Harry jumped on the railing, using it to jump higher in the air and then... transformed into a gigantic six winged bird ! His feathers were black with a bluish tint at the edge.

Whitebeard certainly couldn't let such a promising future son leave so easily, so he used his devil fruit power to create a strong gust of wind destabilizing the animagus and making him fall into the sea.

Believing that Harry was a devil fruit user, Namur jumped in the sea in order to bring him back on board. But before he could retrieve him, Harry's head had already emerged from the water under the astonished eyes of the Whitebeard Pirates.

" What the hell ?! " The young man yelled, glaring angrily at Whitebeard.

He wasted no time to apparate back on the Moby Dick's deck. Once back there, he heard pirates murmuring about things such as a devil fruit user or a zoan,that they thought he was one of those, whatever they were, that he shouldn't have been able to swim and come back to the surface.

In other circumstances, he would have been intrigued, tried to learn more about the subject and told them that he was in fact an animagus but, at that time, the young wizard wasn't a happy camper, so correcting them on their mistake was the least of his concerns. All he wanted to know was why the captain of this ship had thought making him drop from the sky and take an impromptu dive in the sea would be a good idea.

" Why did you do that ?! "

" I won't deny that i find you interesting. And so i have an offer for you. Join my crew, become a member of my family ! "

Harry was angry. What was it with old men trying to control his life ? A few crates present on the deck started to shake as his control over his magic began to slip. One of them exploded, a few shards embedding themselves in the wall nearby but thankfully nobody was hurt.

Harry watched the damage from the corner of his left eye and cursed. He closed his eyes a moment, inhaled and exhaled as he brought his magic back under control. Calmer, he reopened his eyes and fixed his stare on Whitebeard.

" I will make myself clear, i don't want to be a pirate and i am even less interested in joining your crew. So don't try to stop me this time ! "

" I am afraid i can't do that, guarararara ! "

Harry narrowed his eyes, not surprised but nevertheless displeased by Whitebeard's answer. He had suspected that the captain wasn't going to accept his refusal and that he would try once again to stop him from leaving with this weird power of his. But Harry could be sneaky if he wanted. He wasn't almost sorted into slytherin for nothing after all.

" You can always try, but you will fail. "

The young wizard had seen that the pirates standing near their captain were on their guard since his involuntary little display of power. He grinned, having an idea which would not only allow him to distract them and defuse the situation, but also have a little fun.

" Don't worry, i won't attack your captain, even if he has a weird kink with sending potential recruits into the sea... "

He saw a few of them choke on their spit at what he was more or less suggesting. The way some of them were grimacing was so hilarious that Harry couldn't stop himself from snickering. Messing with other people heads always brought him a lot of fun.

Harry then turned on his heel and walked back to the railing. He took a quick look at the sky, turned his head a bit to glance over his shoulder at Whitebeard and smirked.

The next second, a loud crack sounded as Harry apparated once again but to reappear this time as high in the sky and as far away from the Moby Dick as he could in such a short notice. He wasted no time to transform back in his animagus form and quickly flew away, but before being too far away from the ship, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a mocking trill.

" Cheeky brat, guarararara ! "

Whitebeard turned to look at his first son.

" Marco ? "

" On it, Pops ! "

The first division commander transformed and left to pursue their hopefully future brother, intent to convince him to come back to the ship. It was clear that his fellow zoan user didn't know that the next island was too far for him to be able to reach it by flying.

A few hours later, a smug phoenix zoan came back followed by a disgruntled thunderbird animagus.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are a few mistakes, english isn't my native language.
> 
> I will leave this story marked as complete as i don't know if or when i will post another chapter for this prompt. And if i do post another chapter, it will most probably only be snippets.


End file.
